A WORLD WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE
by Baine
Summary: Whoever said relationships don't move fast? Our courtship was an adrenalinefilled rollercoaster of ups and downs—and what a ride it turned out to be!


Top of Form

A World Where Dreams Come True  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Posted: December 19, 2001

Hey Everyone! Happy Holidays!

I'd like to thank Lady Hiko...she gave me my very first award! It's for my story "Needed!" (You can read it on the site you're at now...it's a Christmas story!)

Thank you so much, it is an honor to be given such a wonderful award! You can visit her websites here:  
my wonderful friend Danielle...hope you're ACTUALLY reading this, gasp! To be pulled into my world, what an honor! Who cares if we can't agree on who should be with who in the anime? At least we agree on the Manga!!!  
And to my dear friend Jen-I am soooo glad that you are out of the hospital! I've missed you like CRAZY, and I am so glad that you are on your way to recovery!  
Even if there is no cure, it's not fatal. You must remember this as you swallow your pills, okay? Luv ya like a sister! Nothing more, nothing less! You too, Dani! (Grins evilly...you guys did get that, right? RIGHT!?!?! Oy, vey...)

A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE!  
IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "LORD OF THE RINGS," IT IS WONDERFUL! I SAW IT OPENING NIGHT YESTERDAY, 9 PM, EARLIER SHOWS WERE SOLD OUT, BUT SO WAS OURS! IT IS PURE MAGIC, AND I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT! I'M GONNA GO RE-READ THE BOOK TODAY...AND BE FIRST IN LINE NEXT YEAR...WHAT A CLIFFIE, LOL! Go read the books!!  
A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! 

Okay, on with the story!  
A World Where Dreams Come True  
By Baine  
The first time that I met him was at a concert. Actually, he was the opening act for the band that I had come to see. I bumped into him on my way out the door, literally falling into his arms. It was truly a movie moment, I swear! Only...it was real.

Our eyes locked, unable to escape from each other's encompassing gaze. Above our heads, fireworks began to fly—literally. We looked up into the sky, watching the New Year's light show through unbiased eyes, faint smiles spread across our faces. Finally, it was over and he lowered his eyes until he was staring at me once more. It was almost as though just by staring at me, he could survive for the rest of his life with nothing else! It's a powerful feeling to feel needed like that. It's...indescribable. It's a feeling only hinted upon in books and movies, until you actually experience it firsthand, and even then it's pretty unbelievable.

Our courtship was an adrenaline-filled roller-coaster of ups and downs—and what a ride it turned out to be!

That night, he walked me home and kissed me for the first time. It was a deep, passionate kiss that I had never _dreamed_ of ever actually experiencing!

A week later, we were seeing each other every day, proclaiming that if we didn't, we would surely shrivel up and die. A month after that, we proclaimed our undying love for the very first time, and a week after _that,_ he proposed to me, asking me to be his and his alone for the rest of time. What's a girl to do when her man's on bended knee, giving her the world's most hopeful puppy dog face? Of course I said yes!

Now here we are, merely a year later, and newly joined at the altar. In fact, I still have rice in my hair from some of my more rambunctious cousins! Even now, every time I look at him, it's like a breath of heaven. If I ever lose that fresh breath of air, I shall surely shrivel up and die! For how can anyone possibly survive after losing the very air they breathe? Not many.

Our first dance as husband and wife is pure magic. It still hasn't sunk in yet. I am his, and he is mine. Mine. For the rest of eternity. I finish the traditional dance with my father and my eyes wander to my beloved, who is walking to the stage to have a word with the band.

I smile dreamily, expecting him to request our song and come dance with me for the second time, but what happens next surprises even me! It turns out that he didn't want to request a song...he wanted to _sing _one!

I look on in rapt adoration as he takes the microphone from the lead singer and holds it to his lips, capturing me with his eyes, and staring deeply into my soul. "Tsukino Usagi. Odango Atama. My Usako. I love you today. I will love you tomorrow. I shall love you always and forever. You are mine as much as I am yours. Never forget that, and never forget that I love you. For you, my princess, my angel, my light, my love—I dedicate this song. It is my wedding gift to you, a token of my undying love. It tells you how I feel about you. It shows our past, it shows our future, it shows _us_. I've been struggling for months to write a song for us, and I finally have the perfect one. You inspire me, and you inspired my song. You are my muse, and if you ever, **ever** leave me, I shall surely shrivel up and die. Usako, this song is for you."

He smiles at me lovingly as the band begins playing the music he so lovingly created solely for me, and opens his mouth to sing.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me cry? And would you save my soul, tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die, for the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight..._

I stare up at him tearfully as he stops singing and the end notes sound through the now-silent ballroom.

Our guests are silent, waiting with bated breath to see what happens next. As a matter of fact, so am I. I stare at him silently, crystal tears forming at the corner of my eyes before slowly beginning to trickle down my perfectly made-up cheeks. I watch as he hands the microphone back to the band, hops down from the stage, and quickly makes his way over to me, bowing at the waist and holding out his hand, which I tremblingly take into my own.

He pulls me to him closely, and we slowly move around in a circle, not dancing, simply...being, existing in our own world. He reaches up and tenderly wipes away my tears. "Don't cry. Today is a happy day. I never meant to make you cry."

I smile up at him through eyes veiled with unshed tears. "Well, you did, Chiba Mamoru. You made me fall in love with you, utterly and completely. Today, we pledge ourselves to each other for all eternity, and then you sing a song that you write just for me. How can you not expect for me to cry? You've touched my heart, and the tears I shed are tears of joy. I love you, Chiba Mamoru, now and forever."

"And I love you, Chiba Usagi."

I smile lovingly up at him. "Chiba Usagi...I like it. It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"It certainly does. It shows the world that you are officially my wife."

"Your wife. My husband. Mmm, I must say, I love how that sounds."

"So do I, Usako, so do I. But I love you even more." He grins down at me mischievously. "So, would you care to dance with me?"

"I don't know, my husband might get jealous..."

"So he can have the next dance." He grins and raises an eyebrow at me. "He's a lucky man, to have you for his wife."  
"I'm even luckier, because I have him." I smile shyly, a rosy blush spreading to my already-pink cheeks. "He's my hero, because he saved me from myself when he entered my life. He is my protector, because he'll never let harm come my way."

I rest my cheek on his shoulder and he places his chin atop my head, and we whirl around the room as one, lost in our own world, a world where dreams come true.

----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: If _Sailor Moon_ belonged to me, I would be rich and famous. I'd have my dream job, too! Alas, 'tis not to be...I'll just have to write an amazing story that will sell someday, lol! This story is mine though...too bad it will never be a best seller, ne?  
And of course, "Hero" isn't mine, either! Too bad, I love that song! I'm not that crazy about the video, though. I can think of so many other things that Enrique could have done with it!

Okay, AN time! The song our Mamo-Chan sings is "Hero," by Enrique Iglesias. I wanted to make a fic using the song, and was trying to think of what to do. I couldn't come up w/anything, but then I though that maybe it could be a wedding song! And here it is! It's a bit bad, but bear with me...I was writing this at 6:30 in the morning while I was waiting for my friend Danielle to come over for the day! Maybe someday I'll redo it, who knows? Only Setsuna can predict the future...

As for that other Christmas fic ::sheepish look::It'll be PERFECT come next year! It's better this way anyways, ne?  
Happy Holidays!!!!!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or Email today!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»   
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»   
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
